Affairs of the Heart
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Their hush-hush relationship is revealed to the rest of the team. How is Abby going to react from her best friend keeping the biggest secret from her? - Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters. But if I did, Kate would definitely still be alive…

**/ /**

Gibbs looked across at Kate in the semi-lit bullpen. The team had a rough couple of days with the previous case and were glad to be going home even if it was late on Thursday night. Kate looked up from her desk to notice Gibbs gaze, she smiled then turned her attention back to reading the file in front of her.

"Night Boss" Tony said slinging his backpack over his shoulder and headed for the lift.

"At last!" Kate moaned looking over her shoulder as Tony entered the lift. Kate snapped her head back over to look at Gibbs who was slowly walking over to her desk.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked watching Gibbs discard items of his clothes.

"It's just you and me" he grinned

"Gibbs! It's a federal building" she squealed staring at Gibbs only in blue boxers and his white under shirt.

"Shit" Gibbs cursed seeing Abby exit the lift. He picked up his black shirt and jeans from the floor and ran around to Kate's desk. He pushed back Kate in her chair and hid under her desk.

"Hey Kate, have you seen Gibbs?" Abby asked trotting into the bullpen.

"I think he has left" Kate said smiling faintly. Abby looked across at his desk,

"Then why is his jacket still here?" Abby asked pointing.

"Hmmm, dunno. Maybe he went for coffee" Kate suggested. Kate gasped as Gibbs brushed her inner thighs. She frowned and kicked Gibbs with her foot making him bash into the back of her desk.

"Did you say something?" Abby asked turning around

"What?" Kate asked

"You just made a weird noise" Abby stated.

"Oh, ha, it's like you have to sneeze but end up not" Kate explained.

"Oh, I hate that feeling!" Abby nodded.

"If he comes back here, do you want me to get Gibbs to call you?" Kate asked not sure what Abby wanted him for.

"No it's ok I'll see him tomorrow, night" Abby said heading back to the lift.

"It's safe to come out" Kate said pushing away from the desk.

"That was a close call. Let's go" Gibbs said getting up and quickly got dressed.

"Whose place did we decide for tonight?" Gibbs asked grabbing his jacket that lay behind his desk.

"Mine" Kate answered waiting at the entrance to the bullpen.

"I'll see you in half an hour" Gibbs said kissing Kate on the cheek as they entered the car park.

"Why don't you bring some dinner?" Kate suggested.

"Sure" he waved walking over to his car.

**x-x-x**

Kate stood up and strode over to the door.

"Has it been half an hour already?" Kate asked letting Gibbs in.

"Yeah" he nodded placing the bags down on the kitchen bench.

"I must have fallen asleep" Kate said closing the door.

"You look pretty" Gibbs said pulling her close.

"Sorry" Kate said tugging on her clothes realising she hadn't changed out of her work gear.

"It's ok. I don't mind" Gibbs smiled leading her over to the kitchen. Gibbs served the food out onto two different plates then brought them over to the table. They ate in silence; Kate pushed back her chair and carried the plate into the kitchen. She then walked over to the couch and sat down. She smiled up at Gibbs as he joined her minutes alter,

"Do you think we should have told the team?" Kate asked leaning against him.

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"We've been dating for two months. Don't you think she should tell Abby? Not Tony, he would tease me none stop" Kate groaned.

"If he did, the back of his head would be raw from all the head slaps from me" Gibbs smiled.

"What are we going to do tonight? I don't think I even have the energy to do the dishes" Kate yawned. .

"Well, you relax here and I'll go do them" Gibbs said kissing her head. She nodded her head and turned the TV on.

Half an hour later Gibbs walked back over to the couch after finishing the dishes. He smiled down at Kate sleeping peacefully. He shook her shoulder and she opened one eye,

"Come on, bed time" he whispered as Kate held out her arms. Gibbs laughed a little as he scooped her up in his arms. He walked into the bedroom and placed her gently down on the bed. Gibbs slowly walked into the bathroom and shut the door. When he came out all he wore was his blue boxers.

Kate picked up her pyjamas from the floor and noticed Gibbs climbing under the covers. She smiled to herself as she took off her top; she wondered if Gibbs had turned his head to watch. Kate shrugged as she undid her bra and let it fall to the ground; she pulled the singlet over her head and slowly made her way to take off her pants. Kate could the bed dipping behind her and she figured Gibbs was approaching. She smiled feeling Gibbs planting soft kissing along her shoulder and up her neck. She wriggled her bottoms on then turned around to meet his lips. Kate spread out on the bed and watched as Gibbs snuggled up to her.

"Good night beautiful" Gibbs whispered

"Good night handsome" Kate replied resting on his bare chest.

**x-x-x**

Kate and Gibbs arrived to work early the next morning.

"So does this mean you are coming back to my apartment this afternoon?" Kate asked as they walked into the empty squad room.

"Why do you ask?" Gibbs frowned letting go of her hand.

"Because I drove us to work? Therefore you would need to come and pick up your car" Kate explained.

"Hmmm, what if I told you I planned it all so I could be with the most beautiful woman on the earth?" Gibbs asked walking up to her and kissed her. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back and was oblivious to Abby standing at the entrance to the bullpen.

"Gibbs! What the hell are you doing?" she shouted making them jump apart acting as if they had just been shocked.

"I…argh…" Gibbs stuttered looking from Abby to Kate.

"Can you explain it better than just a few words?" Abby yelled turning to Kate.

"Um…" she paused staring at the mad Abby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I'm waiting!" Abby yelled stomping her foot impatiently. Tony walked into the bullpen and headed for his desk. He sat down and looked between the three of them.

"Come on, that sort of thing doesn't just happen. I want answers people!!" Abby shouted.

"What doesn't just happen?" Tony asked glancing up at Abby.

"They kissed!" she shrieked

"Whoa!" Tony said jumping to his feet.

"Are they going out or was it just a kiss?" Tony asked appearing by Abby's side.

"What is this… let's gang up on me day?" Kate frowned moving across to her desk.

"Was it just a kiss or are you two going out?" Tony demanded. Gibbs turned around and glared at Tony.

"What? It's a valid question!" he shrugged

"Exactly!" Abby chirped in.

"You're supposed to be my friend!" Kate whined at Abby.

"Really, well friends don't keep secrets from each other!" she cried. Kate looked away as McGee entered the squad room.

"What's going on here?" he asked feeling the tense between all four of them.

"Kate kissed Gibbs, Probie" Tony informed him.

"Right" McGee nodded and decided it was none of his business. Gibbs straightened his back to face Abby and Tony.

"We have been going out for two months. I didn't want to tell you because I knew if Tony found out he would tease Kate no end" Gibbs said.

"So you are sleeping with someone twice your age?" Tony asked turning towards Kate.

"Like you can talk! How is this different from your dating experiences?" Kate asked raising an eyebrow.

"Haha, so true!" Abby giggled.

"I thought you were on my side!" Tony hissed

"I am! That is a true fact, you date younger women" Abby shrugged.

"You aren't his type" Tony said

"You don't know what Gibbs likes!" Kate snapped.

"Older women, red heads…" Tony said making a list. Kate glanced across at Gibbs who had buried his head in paperwork. Kate got to her feet and looked from Abby to Tony; she didn't want to believe what they had said. Kate ran out of the bullpen with her hands covering her face as she made for the exit.

"Kate!" Gibbs called out noticing she had gone.

Minutes later Ducky walked into the bullpen and looked around at the baffled expressions on everyone face.

"Is Caitlin OK? She looked upset as she ran out of the building" Ducky said standing in the middle of the bullpen.

"Good on ya guys. You've upset her" He said shaking his head as he grabbed his jacket and rushed outside to find her.

Gibbs walked five blocks down the road to the coffee shop. He waited in queue until it was his turn to order.

"The usual Benny" Gibbs smiled.

"Coming right up, sir" the waiter replied walking away to fulfil the order. Benny came back carrying a cup, he handed it over to Gibbs who then quickly paid for the coffee. He took a sip as Benny rushed off to get his change. _'Perfect!!'_ he smiled holding out his hand for the change.

"Is it better today?" Benny asked noticing Gibbs pleased face.

"It is thank you. See you later" Gibbs nodded to Benny and walked out the door. Gibbs decided to take the slightly longer route back to work through the park just in case Kate was there.

"Geez Gibbs, you come to find me after your coffee run. I feel real special!" she growled.

"Actually the coffee is for you. I thought you could use a little cheering up" he said sitting down next to her on the bench.

"Oh" she mumbled taking the cup from him.

"It's a bit strong!" she coughed handing it back to Gibbs.

"You don't want it?" he asked trying not to sound hurt by the rejection.

"I don't really feel like coffee at the moment" Kate replied. Gibbs kissed Kate on the lips and parted her mouth with his tongue. He investigated every inch inside and kept on kisses her.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked pushing him back against the bench.

"You taste like coffee" He beamed leaning for her mouth again. Kate smiled and lunged towards Gibbs. Gibbs put his arm around her shoulder,

"Do we have to go back to work?" Kate groaned

"Nah. Let's sit here. It's quite peaceful!" he commented looking around the park.

**A/N:** Sorry about the long delay in updating I was lacking ideas. Also sorry about the short-ish chapter. This is your chance as a reader to ahve your dieas put into the next chapters. Please feel free to send me a message with any ideas... all are welcome!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kate saw Gibbs take another sip of coffee. Grinning she cupped her hands over his and pulled the cup closer to her lips. She took a sip then settled back against the bench.

"I thought you said you didn't want coffee!?" Gibbs frowned.

"Yeah but I can have a sip, can't I?!" Kate asked beaming.

"Of course dear" Gibbs replied quietly as Kate took another swig.

"Do you think Abby will ever forgive me?" Kate asked after minutes of silence.

"She will, just give her time" Gibbs answered squeezing her shoulders.

"How long?" Kate inquired.

"Not sure" Gibbs said looking out at the park in front of them. Kate looked down at her own watch wondering what the time was,

"We should probably go back" she groaned.

"We don't have to" Gibbs suggested.

"What are you saying?" Kate frowned.

"Let's take the day off" he smiled

"What if a case comes up?" Kate asked

"DiNozzo can handle it" Gibbs replied. Kate beamed and stood up; Gibbs got to his feet and took her hand in his.

"My flat is closer" Kate offered. "Sounds good" he smiled tugging on her hand as they set of in the direction of Kate's apartment.

Twenty minutes later Gibbs and Kate arrived at her flat. Kate unlocked the door and held it open for Gibbs.

"Lady's first" he smiled stepping aside so Kate could enter. She dumped her jacket on the back of the couch and turned around as Gibbs closed the door.

"Make yourself at home" Kate said before walking into the bedroom. _'I need to take Kate's mind off what just happen'_ Gibbs thought looking around the room. Seeing a CD player near the TV cabinet he walked over and checked what CD was in there. Nodding he turned the player on and turned the volume down.

"Gibbs" Kate growled poking her head around the corner of the door.

"Come here" Gibbs beckoned. Kate slowly walked over to him and stood in front of Gibbs.

"Forgot about everything, work, what they just said, the world. Imagine it is only you and me in the universe" Gibbs instructed taking her left hand.

"I can do that" Kate smiled putting her right on his shoulder. She rested her head on his chest as the music began to play.

"This is nice" she mumbled and they started to dance. Kate stepped back to pause the music.

"Don't you want to dance?" Gibbs frowned.

"I do, I have a surprise for you first" Kate smiled leading him to the couch.

"I'm not sure if it's a good or bad thing, that you haven't noticed that I have forgotten your birthday" Kate said chewing on her lip.

"Kate, we weren't going out at the time so it doesn't count" Gibbs frowned.

"Oh, well I got you a present anyway" Kate said pulling the box from behind her back. She handed it over to Gibbs lightly kissing his cheek and whispered

"Happy Birthday" into his ear. Gibbs smiled as he ripped the paper to reveal a Rolex box.

"Kate…" he breathed

"I knew your watch died a couple of weeks back, so I thought this would be the perfect gift. Go on open it" Kate encouraged. Gibbs pulled open the top and carefully picked up the watch.

"A Sea-Dweller Deepsea" Gibbs said putting it on his wrist.

"Does it fit?" Kate asked looking over his shoulder.

"It does!" he said kissing her.

"Thank you, best present ever!" he smiled.

"You really like it?" Kate inquired.

"I do, I can wear it when I go diving!" Gibbs joked.

"What?!" Kate shouted.

"Kidding" Gibbs smirked.

"Let's watch a movie" Gibbs suggested looking over at Kate.

"What do you want to watch?" she asked.

"Your choice" Gibbs shrugged.

"And you are going to sit there for the whole movie not matter what I pick?" Kate asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I will!" he replied sticking out his tongue. Kate grinned wildly as she moved to the TV cabinet to pick out a DVD. For the next 2 hrs twenty-four minutes Kate and Gibbs sat in front of the TV watching Casino Royale. Gibbs looked down at Kate resting against him.

"What's for lunch?" he asked

"I'm too tired to think about eating" she yawned.

"Didn't sleep well last night?" Gibbs asked watching her sit up.

"Yeah, kept waking up" Kate shrugged.

"Well you rest here and I'll go sort us something for lunch" Gibbs said patting her knee as he got to his feet.

**A/N:** I know the Sea-Dweller Deepsea Rolex watch Gibbs probably wouldn't wear. But what the hell, I like the watch... it's bloody gorgeous! (Go look it up on Google for a picture and I know you will agree with me)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I'm afraid lunch will have to be beans on toast" Gibbs said walking back to the couch.

"I don't mind" Kate smiled sweetly towards him. Gibbs returned the smile then stood up,

"Do you mind keeping an eye on the beans whilst I have a shower?" he asked

"Sure. I think there is a spare shirt of yours in my chest of draws" Kate said moving across to the kitchen. Ten minutes later Gibbs walking out into the dining area wearing a pair of boxes and a grey t-shirt. Kate slowly walked across to Gibbs and wrapped herself around him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You are wearing my two months anniversary present" she smiled pointing to the sailing boat boxers. Kate turned hearing the toast was ready; she walked back into the kitchen and put the toast onto two plates. Carrying them across to the table Kate sat down next to Gibbs and ate the lunch silently.

"Don't worry everything is going to be ok!" Gibbs smiled holding onto her hand.

**x-x-x**

The next morning Kate opened her eyes.

"Morning. Don't worry about today, it will all work you'll see" Gibbs smiled as Kate sat up.

"Ok" she said jumping out of bed to get ready.

Half an hour later Kate was waiting by her door as Gibbs walked up and pulled out his keys from his pocket.

"Ready" he whispered into her ear on his way past. She smiled and locked her door. Arriving at work they took the lift up to the squad room, Gibb got off a couple of levels before

"I just want to check in with Ducky" he said quickly kissing her cheek before exiting.

"What for? We don't have a case!" Kate yelled through the closing doors. She then looked at the sign and realised he got off on the wrong level. _'No he didn't. He went to see Abby' _she thought pressing the button for the squad room.

After stepping out of the lift, he walked down the hall and into Abby's lab.

"What do you want?" Abby asked angrily.

"I came to talk to you" he said walking over to her.

"You'll have to come back later. I am very busy. Agent Phillips asked me to check this evidence of a ten year old cold case" she said turning back to the computer.

"Ten year old case huh? One more day won't hurt" Gibbs said pulling her aside.

"I guess so" Abby mused turning her head towards Gibbs.

"Don't be too hard on Kate, she is feeling pretty terrible about not telling you" he said.

"You've been lying to me to Gibbs!" Abby frowned.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want Tony to tease Kate" Gibbs explained.

"You could have told me and I won't have told Tony. I promise" Abby said quietly.

"I'm sorry Abby, really am I. Please don't hate Kate over this" Gibbs said looking at her.

"I'll try not to" Abby sighed.

"Good girl!" Gibbs complimented hugging her.

Gibbs made his way up to the bullpen. _'Now I just have to sort out DiNozzo'_ he thought walking over to his desk.

"What did Ducky have to say?" Kate asked

"Um, oh, I was wondering if he wanted to join us for dinner tonight but he is busy" Gibbs shrugged sitting down.

"You never asked me that" Ducky answered entering the squad room.

"Yes I did. I was just down in autopsy and you were telling Palmer a story about crabs as I walked in" Gibbs said winking to Ducky.

"You can have Jethro. I just arrived" Ducky said.

"It's ok Gibbs. I know you went to see Abby" Kate whispered.

"How!?" he yelled. "You got off at her lab not autopsy" Kate chuckled.

"Ooh…" Gibbs said looking down at the file in front of him. Kate shook her head and turned her attention to her computer.

A few moments later Tony came sulking into the squad room and threw his back pack down on the floor. He slumped down in his chair turning on his computer.

"Is everything alright Tony?" Kate frowned

"Fuck off!" he yelled heading back for the lift.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs roared standing up. Tony stopped and half turned watching Gibbs approaching.

"What?" he snapped

"Don't talk you Agent Todd like that!" he frowned.

"Go to hell Gibbs" Tony spat walking into the lift. Gibbs walked back to his desk

"What was all that about?" Kate asked

"Not sure" Gibbs shrugged sitting down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kate looked up as McGee walked to his desk.

"Are you ok?" she asked getting up.

"No!" he shouted.

"Gee, what is with everyone today?!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry Kate" McGee whispered.

"That's ok" Kate said standing next to him.

"I just… I can't take it anymore" he frowned.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked with concern.

"I'm thinking about quitting" he said softly.

"You can't!" Kate shrieked.

"Keep your voice down!" he roared.

"Sorry" Kate said chewing on her lip.

"I said I am thinking about it" McGee frowned.

"Ok, so what's made you think about quitting?" Kate inquired.

"Tony" he replied.

"If it's about just now, don't worry he swore at me then told Gibbs off" Kate shrugged.

"It's not only now. But all the time with his many names for me" McGee said and looked as if he was about to cry.

"McFlabby, McGullible, Probilicious, Sponge Bob, Elf lord and McGeek" he said checking them off his fingers. Kate looked over her shoulder and headed back to her desk. McGee suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"You can't tell _anyone_!!" McGee hissed.

"Don't worry I won't tell. Gee I keep my relationship a secret remember?!" Kate laughed.

"I think it is good you are with Gibbs" McGee mentioned.

"You do?" Kate asked taken by surprise.

"Yeah. It's nice to have someone" he whispered. Kate smiled and walked across the bullpen.

Kate stood in front of her desk for a moment before heading over to the lift. Once the lift she got out and walked into Abby's lab.

"How could you Kate?!" she shouted.

"What?" Kate frowned looking past Abby and saw Tony sitting in a chair.

"He told you his girlfriend dumped him then you continued to tease him" Abby explained.

"Hold on. I asked how he was then he shouts his mouth off at me. If you don't believe me ask Gibbs. He told him off to" Kate said.

"You yelled at Gibbs?" Abby asked quickly turning back around to face Tony.

"You just don't get it do you. All the taunting, teasing and callings us names really hurts us. McGee is quitting because of you!" Kate shouted and covered her mouth realising what she had just done.

"Tim is leaving?" Abby asked running out of the lab.

"Abby!" Kate called after her. Kate didn't make the lift so she turned and raced up the stairs.

Panting she reached the top and saw Abby was standing in front of McGee. She walked into the bullpen and stopped to catch her breath. Gibbs rushed forward and placed his hand on her back.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Yeah, just ran up the stairs" she wheezed.

"Kate! How could you?" McGee snapped.

"It slipped out, I swear" she shrugged.

"Gibbs, tell him he can't go" Abby whined.

"Who's going?" Gibbs asked spinning around.

"No one!" McGee growled glaring at Abby.

"Will someone tell me what is going on!?" Gibbs shouted as Tony came running into the squad room. Kate opened her mouth to explain but Tony stepped forward.

"Hush Kate" he whispered walking past.

"McGee, don't go. I didn't mean for those names to be offensive" Tony apologised quickly then quickly hugged him around the shoulders.

"I'm taking you all for breakfast!" Tony announced.

"But it's 9am!" Abby stated

"Just think it as an apology" Tony smiled faintly.

"Please?" Tony begged.

"You're paying right?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course" he nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gibbs smiled grabbing his jacket.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Who is going to drive?" Abby asked looking around at everyone.

"Who said anything about driving? It's not far. We can all walk to the diner" Tony said moving across to the lift.

"Led the way DiNozzo" Gibbs smiled as they stepped out onto the street. Tony nodded his head and walked down the path, McGee and Abby followed next leaving Kate and Gibbs to bring up the rear. The next street over Gibbs smiled as they walked past his usual coffee shop. He stopped to look at a rack carrying flyers outside the door.

"What is that?" Kate asked pointing to the flyer Gibbs picked up in front of the coffee shop.

"Not sure. Some sort of competition I think" Gibbs said turning it over.

_"Enter now and win free coffee for a year!"_ he read.

"You would love that, wouldn't you!" Kate said snatching the entry form out of his hands.

"Pretty easy. You just got to fill it out and answer some question" she shrugged.

"Why don't I hang onto it for you?" Kate suggested putting it into her handbag. Hundred meters down the road, Tony stopped suddenly and waited outside the diner. He pushed back the door to the diner allowing the team to enter.

"Table for five" Tony asked the waitress closing the door behind him. She quickly nodded her head and led the group over to a booth by the window. Gibbs slid to the back with Kate sitting next to him. Abby chose the spot next to Gibbs with McGee sitting next to her leaving the edge for Tony next to Kate. The waitress came back carrying five menus and handled them out.

Fifteen minutes later the waitress came back to take their order.

"Can I please have; French Toast, Pancakes and Bacon with a glass of tropical juice" Kate smiled handing over the menu.

"Can I please have a Omelette and Pineapple juice" Tony smiled.

"Eggs Benedict with coffee thanks" Gibbs said passing the menu over.

"The Big Breakfast and a chocolate milkshake" Abby asked

"Same here" McGee said handing over the menus. The waitress quickly read out the order to check if she had everyone's meal correct.

"Are you really hungry?" Gibbs asked Kate as soon as the waitress left.

"No, why do you ask?" Kate frowned

"You ordered a lot of food" he shrugged.

"Tony is paying" she grinned

"I knew there is a reason why I like you" he chuckled softly kissing her cheek.

"McGee" Gibbs called across the table.

"Yes Boss?" he answered

"You're not really leaving, are you?" he inquired. The whole table became quiet to listen to the conversation.

"I'm' not sure" he blushed looking away.

"Why are you thinking of leaving?" Gibbs asked

"All the stupid names Tony calls me. All the times I had to cancel my plans with Sarah because we had to work through the weekend" McGee frowned.

"Who is Sarah?" Tony asked perking up hearing a girl's name.

"None of your business!" McGee hissed over at Tony.

"You are giving up just because a few teasing comments are made be a not so average Special Agent?" Gibbs frowned.

"You are a good Agent Tim. Don't let those names upset you. The best you can do is take those negative issues and turn them into your strength to become the best possible person you can" Gibbs announced glancing across at Tony who opened his mouth to speak but closed it realising Gibbs was trying to convince McGee to stay. McGee stared at Gibbs as his words sunk in, suddenly a couple of waitress brought over their food.

"That was quick" Abby commented speaking for the first time since they sat down. McGee nodded at Abby's observation and began to eat his meal.

Tony looked around the table seeing everyone nearly finished.

"I'll just go pay" he said getting up. Minutes later he reappeared at the table shoving his wallet into his back pocket. He waited for everyone to have the last sip of their drinks then held the door open for them.

"Back to work" Abby groaned walking down the road. A couple of blocks away Kate began to feel pain in her stomach.

"Argh" Kate groaned clutching her stomach as the pain grew with every step.

"Regret having the French toast, Pancakes and Bacon?" Gibbs teased.

"It wasn't the food" Kate frowned.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Kate yelled covering her mouth.

"Can it wait till we get back to the office?" Gibbs asked staring over at Kate as the others had stopped to.

"No!" she cried running off into the alley. Gibbs quickly followed her and placed his hand on her back for support.

"Are you ok?" Gibbs asked concerned once Kate stood up. Kate nodded her head, saying nothing she wiped her mouth and joined the others as they continue to walk back to the office. Exiting the lift Kate rushed over to her desk and grabbed the water bottle. Tearing off the lid she drank half of the liquid.

"Kate…" Gibbs whispered walking towards her.

"Are you really ok?" he frowned wrapping his arm around her.

"Yeah, just thirsty" she said placing the bottle down. Sitting down in her chair that gut wrenching feeling in her tummy had returned. Kate grabbed her stomach and ran for the bathroom. Gibbs looked up seeing Kate run out of the squadroom, jumping to his feet he quickly followed and waited outside the Ladies.

"No arguing! You are going straight home and get into bed" Gibbs said guiding her back to the bullpen.

"Ok" Kate nodded grabbing her bag.

"Drive safely!" Gibbs called out and blew her a kiss as she waited for the lift.

**x-x-x**

Arriving at her apartment building Kate parked her car and got out. She stood next to her car as her mind rapidly spun with all the possibility of why she was sick earlier. Taking a deep breath she headed for the local corner store at the end of the street.

"Who is the lucky man Kate?" Mike asked the owner of the store.

"I'm not sure if I am. Just checking" Kate shrugged as she handed over the money.

"Thanks" she smiled receiving the change and product. Kate walked back to her apartment and unlocked her door. She flung her things down on the floor and grabbed something quick to eat. She flopped down onto the couch and turned on the TV.

Opening her eyes Kate realised she must have fallen asleep for most of the day. Getting up she saw the pregnancy test lying on the table. Moaning to herself she grabbed it and walked into the bathroom. Waiting for the rest Kate sat down on the toilet. She glanced down at her watch _'Time up'_ she said grabbing the test from the bench. Kate peeked at the test which clearly showed positive for a baby.

"Great" Kate mumbled to herself. _'How on earth am I meant to tell Gibbs? I don't even know if I should, what if it's a girl and Gibbs get all sentimental because what happened to Kelly?_' Kate asked herself. She stared down at her watch,_ 'He should be packing up any minute'_ Kate sighed seeing it was nearly five in the afternoon.

"Nothing I can do until he gets here" Kate said deciding she would have a shower.

**A/N:** The 'French Toast, pancakes and bacon' quote is from _The Kid_, I just had to use that line cuz it's such a cute movie. Wouldn't Gibbs just love that? To win a competition where the prize is free coffee for a year!?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Drying herself down Kate looked at the test lying on the bench. Grabbing it she opened the bin and threw it in. She walked out into her bedroom and quickly changed into her pyjamas. Kate looked up hearing someone banging on her door, walking over she opened it and let Gibbs in.

"Kate are you alright?" he asked leading her over to the couch.

"Yes. I think it is just an upset stomach" she lied.

"Good. I would die if it was anything serious" he smiled. Kate smiled faintly and stared out the window wondering if she should tell him now.

"Where is your bag?" Gibbs asked interrupting her thought.

"On the table" Kate said turning the TV on. Kate looked over the back of the couch.

"What are you doing?" she asked seeing him sitting down.

"Wondering if I should fill in this form. I forgot to get if of you earlier" he said putting his glasses on. Kate got to her feet and walked over. She sat down in a chair and snatched the paper from under Gibbs.

"You should, just think you could get coffee free for a year!" she smiled pushing it back over. Gibbs stared down at the paper then picked up a pen lying on the table. Once he filled it out he looked back up at Kate.

"Want me to stay the night?" he asked with hope flashing in his eyes.

"I'm fine. I just have a bit of an upset stomach" Kate frowned.

"Ok. Well take the day off tomorrow" Gibbs said

"Gibbs… I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow at work" Kate said waiting by the door.

"Alright, it's like you're trying to get rid of me" he shrugged.

"I'm a little tired" she sighed.

"Sleep tight" Gibbs said kissing her head before leaving.

**x-x-x**

The next morning at work Kate walked into the squad room and saw Gibb sitting down at his desk. Kate dumped her things on the floor and put her coat on the back of her chair.

"Is something wrong?" Gibbs frowned.

"What?" Kate asked looking across at him.

"You keep looking at me" Gibbs growled. Kate took a deep breath and got up from her chair. She stopped in front of Gibbs' desk and looked at him.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, a couple of times. But I don't think I could handle it right now" he shrugged.

"Right…" Kate said her voice trailing off as she turned around.

"Kate?" he called out watching her walk to the lift.

Kate exited the lift several floors down and walked straight into Abby's lab.

"Kate?" Abby asked poking her head around the computer.

"Hey" she mumbled beginning to pace.

"Is everything alright?" Abby asked moving to her side.

"You are close with Gibbs right?" Kate asked looking over at Abby.

"Yeah. Have you guys split up?" Abby asked not sure what the problem is.

"No!" Kate shouted

"What then?" Abby yelled back.

"I asked Gibbs what he thought about having kids" she whispered

"What did he say?" Abby asked staring at Kate.

"_Yeah, a couple of times. But I don't think I could handle it right now._ What do you think that means? He never wants kids?" Kate asked chewing on her lip.

"I don't know… oh my god!" Abby squealed spinning around.

"What?" Kate shrugged.

"You're pregnant!!" Abby cried.

"Abby, shush!" Kate shouted waving her arms about.

"You are, aren't you?!" Abby whispered.

"Yes I am" Kate nodded grimly.

"How did Gibbs react when he found out?" Abby asked her eyes widening.

"He doesn't know" Kate replied.

"You haven't told him?" Abby shrieked.

"No, well how can I? If he feels he doesn't want kids, how am I going to tell him?" Kate yelled.

"Are you crazy! He loves kids, remember how he acted around Zach Tanner?" Abby asked causing Kate to remember back to the case where Zach's dad was abducted and how Gibbs took care of Zach till his dad came back.

"I guess" Kate sighed collapsing down into the nearest chair.

"Abby" Kate called.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"You're not mad at me anymore, are you?" she asked

"Huh?" Abby frowned.

"About Gibbs and I getting together and then not telling you" Kate explained.

"I guess I was at first, but I've been thinking about it and I reckon it's great you two are together" she smiled.

"Really?" Kate choked.

"Yeah, and no matter what happens when you tell Gibbs about the bubs. I'm here for you" she said softly as she moved across to Kate's side.

"Thanks" Kate mumbled.

"Here, have a sip" Abby said handing over her Caff-pow. Kate stared at it for a moment.

"Scared of germs?" Abby teased.

"No!" Kate snapped grabbing the cup. She took a sip then handed it back,

"I have to go" Kate whispered.

"Going to tell Gibbs?" Abby asked following her to door.

"Yeah" she nodded.

"Good luck!" Abby waved as Kate walked into the lift. Kate exited the lift and walked back to the squad room. She stopped at Gibbs desk.

"We need to talk" she mumbled glancing over at Tony talking on the phone.

"Ok" he nodded leaning back into the chair.

"Not here. Somewhere private" Kate hissed. Gibbs looked up at Kate then got to his feet. He grabbed her hand and led her over to the lift.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kate stepped into the lift thinking they would be going down to interrogation rooms or something. Once the lift doors closed Gibbs flicked the emergency switch, catching Kate off her guard she fell to the ground.

"You idiot!! Do you know what you could have done!?" she yelled holding onto her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked helping Kate to her feet.

"I thought we were going somewhere private to talk?" Kate frowned

"We are" Gibbs replied.

"In the lift…?" Kate gasped.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded.

"This building is full of rooms we could use and you picked the _lift_!!" Kate yelled.

"What is wrong with the lift?" Gibbs argued looking around the dimly lit lift.

"It's just not the right place for the discussion we are about to have" Kate frowned.

"You are going to break up with me?" Gibbs asked

"Don't be stupid" Kate hissed.

"What then? After asking if I wanted children you have been acting weird!" Gibbs stated looking over at Kate. She didn't answer but held his gaze.

"You're pregnant" he mumbled.

"I'm going to keep the baby even if you don't want to be a part of its life" Kate frowned.

"Hang on…" Gibbs shouted.

"Of course I want a baby with you" he said taking a step towards her.

"Then why did you say you didn't" she cried.

"I didn't say that! I meant to say that I wouldn't be able to balance the kid and work. But this changes everything" he smiled.

"Not following" Kate frowned.

"You said this morning if I ever _think_ about having kids. But now that it is actually happening I couldn't be happier!" he explained.

"You want to have my children?" Kate asked looking into his eyes.

"Yes" he nodded moving closer.

"Even though we have only been going out for two months!?" Kate questioned.

"Will you shut up and just kiss me" he grinned. Kate smiled faintly as their lips meet. Taking a step back Kate threw her arms around Gibbs and whispered into his ear

"I love you". Moments passed and nothing came out of Gibbs mouth. Stepping back Kate stared at him.

"Aren't you going to say the same to me?" Kate asked devastated. Several minutes passed and still Gibbs said noting. Grumbling to herself Kate turned around and flicked the witched off sending the lift hurtling downwards. When the doors opened Kate rushed out. He pressed the button and the lift stopped at the squad room. Getting out Gibbs quickly ran to his desk and grabbed his wallet.

"Where are you going Boss?" Tony asked standing up "Coffee" he grumbled in reply.

Gibbs stepped out of the lift and left the building. Walking down the street he headed for his favourite shop in the world! Waiting in queue to order Gibbs was racking his brain trying to figure out why Kate had acted so weird. _'She knows I love her'_ he frowned as the line moved.

"The usual" Gibbs snapped not caring if it was Benny or not. Gibbs stepped back out of the line as they prepared his coffee. Shortly they called his name and he collected the cup and walked out. Hot coffee filled his stomach making a nice change from the cold wind.

Ten minutes later Gibbs arrived back at the squad room. He set down the cup of coffee and put his jacket behind his desk. Sitting down in his chair he looked up to find Abby standing in front of him.

"How could you!?!" she yelled.

"How could I what?" Gibbs frowned sipping his coffee.

"Kate tells you she is having your child plus her love for you and all you do is stand there like a lost lamb!" Abby roared.

"Abby" Gibbs growled quickly glancing at Tony secretly listening.

"No Gibbs! You seriously upset Kate. I want you to go downstairs and apologise to Kate" Abby frowned staring at Gibbs. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"And if you say apologises are a sign of weakness I am going to slap you on the back of your head!" Abby shrieked. Gibbs looked down at the floor,

"Well?" Abby barked.

"Alright" Gibbs said putting his hands up in defence.

"What about your coffee?" Tony asked half standing up.

"I don't want it" Gibbs shrugged following Abby to the lift.

"That's a first" Tony said looking over at McGee.

Both Abby and Gibbs exited the lift and walked into her lab. Gibbs looked around the room and found Kate leaning against the wall. Taking a deep breath Gibbs walked towards her.

"Kate…" but paused noticing Abby approaching behind him.

"Can I have a word alone with Kate?" he asked spinning around.

"Whatever you have to say to Kate, you can say in front of me. Right?" Abby asked peering around Gibbs.

"Yep" Kate mumbled nodding her head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Can we talk about this privately" Gibbs hissed

"No!" Kate yelled turning around in the chair.

"I'm sorry ok. I was just shocked at the news that we are having a baby, but it's good news. Kate… I want to spend the rest of my life with you" he said.

"What are you trying to say?" Kate asked standing up in front of him.

"Move in with me" he asked staring down into her hazel eyes.

"Really?" Kate asked throwing her arms around Gibbs' neck.

"Yeah" he nodded.

"So is that a yes?" Gibbs frowned unsure of Kate's answer.

"Of course!" Kate squealed hugging him.

"One more thing…" Gibbs whispered pushing her back.

"When we were in the lift I didn't reply because I thought you knew how I feel. I love you completely and utterly with everything I have. You mean the world to me" Gibbs said smiling faintly.

"Awww Gibbs…" Both Kate and Gibbs turned to Abby how was grinning from ear to ear.

"What? I'm happy you two sorted things out" she shrugged.

"Thanks Abs" Kate said quickly hugging her as Gibbs dragged Kate out of the lab.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked watching Gibbs pack up his things.

"Going home. Why aren't you ready?" he frowned.

"We can't just leave!" Kate said quickly looking over at DiNozzo and McGee.

"Yes we can. I am the boss, I can do what I like" he said.

"Do we have a case boss?" Tony asked lifting his head up from the magazine he is reading.

"No. Going home. You are in charge today" Gibbs ordered waiting by the entrance for Kate.

**x-x-x**

"Welcome to your new home" Gibbs said opening the car door for Kate. She nodded her thanks and walked up to the door. Turning the handle she wasn't surprise to find it unlocked.

"There are going to be a few changes around here" Kate said walking into the entrance.

"Like what?" Gibbs shrieked appearing behind her.

"For one thing we are going to start locking doors. I don't want my things stolen. Plus when the baby comes, I want a safe home for it to grow up in" Kate said turning around.

"Is there a spare room upstairs that the baby can have?" Kate asked as they ventured further into the house.

"Slow down. We can decide all that when the baby comes in nine months time" Gibbs chuckled looking around the room.

"Is it me, or has it gone quite dark?" Kate asked glancing out the window.

"No, it's gone dark. I think there is a storm coming" Gibbs said moving into the kitchen. Gibbs quietly made himself a cup of coffee and moved back out into the dining area.

"Are you cold?" he asked staring over at Kate.

"Just a little" she mumbled rubbing her arm.

"Here…" Gibbs said holding out his jacket. Kate jumped back squealing as lighting crashed overhead.

"You afraid of storms?" Gibbs asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"No…no. Just wasn't expecting it, that's all" Kate said watching the rain trickling down the window.

"It's really getting dark, isn't it?" Gibbs said looking out at the cloud blocking the sun. They both looked up as the house shook and the electricity cut out.

"I'll just go get some candles" Gibbs said putting the mug down on the coffee table.

"I'll wait here" Kate said sitting down in the couch. Gibbs returned five minutes later placing the candles strategically around the house to emit light. He walked over to the couch,

"Are you alright?" he asked sliding down into the spot next to her.

"Yeah" Kate said nodding her head.

"I brought this just in case you were cold" Gibbs explained placing the blanket down on the floor.

"Do you reckon it's a boy or girl?" Gibbs asked picking up the mug.

"Not sure and I don't want to know. I want it to be a surprise" Kate said looking up at Gibbs.

"I agree" he replied kissing her. With his spare hand he rested it on Kate's stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Sorry about the long delay… stupid site not letting me log in, plus ideas have been lacking these days lately… :(

**Chapter 10**

"What are we going to do about lunch?" Kate asked poking Gibbs.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked looking down at his watch.

"Well we have no power so we can't cook anything" Kate explained.

"Hang on" Gibbs said pulling out his phone from his jacket pocket.

"Yeah, Gibbs" he answered.

"Yes why?"

"Oh my god! Really?" Gibbs shouted

"Nah, that's fantastic." Gibbs smiled.

"Ok. Thanks!" he said honing up.

"What is it?" Kate asked sitting up.

"Remember how I filled out that form?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yeah" Kate nodded.

"I won!!" he beamed

"Won what?" Kate frowned.

"The competition!" Gibbs growled.

"Ah" Kate said quietly still not sure what the prize is.

"Free coffee for a year! I couldn't be anymore happier" Gibbs sighed.

"About having free coffee?" Kate cried

"No!! I'm happy with life" he corrected.

"Huh?!" Kate questioned.

"I have free coffee for a year, a beautiful girlfriend who is living with me and I am about to become a father" Gibbs explained.

"Awww" Kate smiled faintly as she leaned up to kiss his lips.

"So what are we doing for lunch?" Kate asked going back to the original question.

"I could call for pizza" Gibbs suggested.

"Can't. The phones are down because there is no power" says Kate.

"I have my mobile" Gibbs chuckled pulling it from his pocket.

"Oh, right…" Kate paused.

**x-x-x**

For the next couple of weeks new cases kept the team busy.

"So when is your ultra sound?" Gibbs asked walking back with Kate from their lunch break.

"In an hour" Kate said looking down at her watch.

"I'll drive" Gibbs said as they entered the building.

"Yo Gibbs" Henry called waving his hand.

"Congratulations man. Just heard the good news" he said holding out a hand for Gibbs to shake.

"Where have you been?" Gibbs frowned realising he hasn't seen Henry for quite some time.

"I took the Misses up to the Caribbean for our 5th wedding anniversary" Henry explained.

"Wow… was it nice? I hear the water there is crystal clear" Kate breathed.

"Was sweet. Though didn't see much of the beach. Hardly left our room, if you get what I mean" Henry chuckled winking towards Gibbs.

"Yeah" he nodded guiding Kate over to the lift. Gibbs took Kate's hand as they waited in the lift to up to the squad room. Entering into the bullpen Gibbs let go and walked to his desk.

Kate was busy with a file in front of her she didn't see Gibbs standing at her desk.

"Yeah?" she asked looking up.

"We better going or we'll be late" He whispered throwing a glance over his shoulder.

"What?" Kate frowned forgetting for a moment she has a ultrasound in ten minutes.

"Oh crap!" she swore noticing the time.

"Are you nervous?" Gibbs asked sitting down in the waiting room.

"No, I've had one before" Kate shrugged.

"Kate Todd" a nurse announced walking into the room. Kate settled herself on the bed and raised her shirt to allow the nurse to place the gel on her stomach. She pressed the rod into her stomach and turned on the screen.

"Oh oo" the nurse mumbled staring at the screen.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked the concern visible in her voice.

"Nothing is wrong. You are having twins" the nurse smiled.

"Though if you don't want to know the sex, turn away now" she advised. Kate turned her head and saw Gibbs doing the same.

"Well everything looks fine" the nurse said handing Kate a towel to wipe the gel away.

"It would be good if you made another appointment in about a couple of months so we can see how it is progressing" she smiled and led them outside.

**9 months alter… **

Kate suddenly placed a hand on her stomach and shook Gibbs awake.

"Yeah" he answered still half asleep.

"It's time" she cried out in pain.

"Argh" Gibbs yelled jumping out of bed and led Kate down the stairs. Picking up the prepared bag by the door he put Kate in the front and quickly drove over to the hospital.

"Help, she is in labour!" Gibbs called out and nurses from all different directions rushed over. One pushed a wheelchair which Kate gladly sat down in, they wheeled her to a spare room and setup for the birth. After hours of labour Kate heard the first cry of her child. Moment later a nurse came to their side.

"A healthy little girl" she smiled handing the baby over to Gibbs.

"She's got your eyes" Gibbs smiled as her tiny little hand wrapped around Gibbs middle finger. Kate screamed out and their other child was on the way.

"It's a boy!" one of the nurses cried as they quickly whisked him away.

"What's happening?" Gibbs asked quietly after handing the baby girl to Kate.

"He has stopped breathing" the nurse informed him. Gibbs stood anxiously behind the bunch of nurses trying to resuscitate his son. Minutes later Gibbs sighed with relief hearing cries.

"Where are they taking him now?" Gibbs shouted seeing them carrying the baby boy away.

"Into intensive care. You can see him soon" the nurse said ushering Gibbs back to Kate. An hour later a nurse enters the room, Gibbs suddenly got to his feet recognising her from before.

"Your son is doing fine. We will just keep him under observation for the next 24 hours. Would you like me to bring a crib for your daughter?" she asked looking over at Kate cuddling the baby.

"Yes please" Gibbs nodded. The nurse nodded her head and quickly disappeared, Gibbs moved back over to the chair by Kate's bed.

"He is doing fine" he smiled softly stroking her hair.

"Ellen has your nose" Kate giggled.

"Ellen? You named them already?" Gibbs inquired.

"Yeah, remember about two months ago we picked our top four favourite names. Well I've been thinking and I liked Ellen and Eric the most" Kate aid looking up at Gibbs.

"You don't mind that I choose them without?" she frowned.

"They're perfect!" Gibbs said kissing her head.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Jumping ahead in time here, it's five years later and both Ellen and Eric are in grade one.

**Chapter 11**

Kate rolled over onto her side and saw Gibbs staring at her.

"Morning beautiful" he greeted.

"Hi" she groaned back.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked looking at Kate.

"Dunno. I'm not feeling that great this morning" she confessed.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs frowned shuffling closer.

"I'm really tired and I have like cramps in my stomach" she said leaning on her elbows.

"Is it possible that you are pregnant?" Gibbs suggested.

"Not sure. It would be nice, to have other child" Kate whispered.

"Yeah" Gibbs agreed.

"I'll go get a test done today" Kate said getting up and moved into the bathroom. Ellen gave a small yelp of joy and rushed off to go tell her brother.

**x-x-x**

The day flew by for Kate. During her lunch break she went to buy a pregnancy test but found the result negative. At five Kate waited by the lift for Gibbs.

"Well?" he asked anxiously as they entered the lift.

"No" she whispered shaking her head.

"Don't be upset. It will happen one day" Gibbs said comforting her.

"I know, but just think how excited Eric and Ellen would be to have a little brother or sister" Kate said wiping her eyes. Driving home the car trip was quiet and Gibbs held open the front door for Kate once they arrived at their house.

"Mummy and Daddy are home!" Eric shouted hearing the door open. He ran up to Kate and Gibbs who just walked in the door. Ellen, who is Eric's twin sister and older by 5 minutes, was close behind her brother.

"Hello darling!" Kate said bending down to hug her daughter.

"Daddy, look at the picture I drew!" Eric said proudly holding up the piece of paper in his hand.

"Wow…" Gibbs smiled at the drawing of their family.

"Nana helped me!" he beamed.

"Nana?" Gibbs frowned looking over at Kate.

"Sorry Sir. That would be my fault. The children watched Peter Pan this morning and has decided to call me Nana" Emily explained smiling faintly.

"Come along children, leave your parents alone and go wash before dinner" Emily, the nanny, said ushering them up the stairs.

"What is for dinner?" Kate asked following Gibbs into the study.

"I think Emily said this morning some sort of stew" Gibbs shrugged.

"I am glad, however, that it is the weekend!" Kate sighed sinking down into the arm chair.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Sir… Ma'am" Emily said poking her head in the door.

"Thank you Emily" Kate smiled.

"What are we doing this weekend?" Gibbs asked smiling faintly down at his wife.

"For one, we should give Emily the weekend off. She is probably tormented by having to look after our children all the time" Kate giggled.

"Are you saying our children are bad?" Gibbs gasped.

"No, they can just be a handful at times" Kate frowned.

"How about a picnic?" Gibbs suggested.

"Sounds great" Kate yawned.

"Dinner is on the table" Emily said quickly poking her head in the study.

"Emily, wait!" Gibbs called out and she returned back to the door way.

"We are giving you the weekend off" He smiled

"Thankyou Sir" Emily nodded before going upstairs to get the children. Gibbs helped Kate to her feet and guided her to the table.

They all ate their meal slowly and siltenly. Once they were all finished Emily quietly ushered the children off to bed. Gibbs stood up and cleared the table.

"Why don't we invite Abby to join us?" Kate called from the dining table.

"Good idea" Gibbs nodded walking back.

"You do realise that she is going out with McGee?" Kate inquired.

"Ha, Kate I've been a NCIS Agent for 16 years! I know _everything_!" he chuckled.

"Is that so? Do you know what we might be doing tonight?" Kate grinned.

"Hmmm, let me think!" Gibbs whispered pulling Kate to her feet and wrapped himself around her.

"What are those kids up to?" Gibbs grumbled looking towards the stairs.

"I'll go" Kate said putting down her glass of wine.

"What are you two doing? You should be in bed!" Kate cried entering their room.

"But Mummy… we've such an exciting day! We can't possible sleep now!" Ellen whined jumping up and down on her bed. Kate shook her head and sat down on the end or Eric's bed.

"What if I sing you a lullaby?" Kate asked looking at them both.

"Yes please!" they answered together and Ellen stopped jumping and stood in front of Kate. She smiled sweetly down at her daughter and pulled her onto the bed.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat"

Pausing Kate looked down as Ellen quietly moved over to her bed, Kate pulled the sheets clsoe around Eric and softly pushed his hair away from his face. She stood up and walked across to Ellen to tuck her in. Kate sat gently down on the bed.

"Where was I up to?" Kate though aloud.

"The billy goat!" Ellen shouted excitedly.

"Shhh!" Kate said putting her finger to her lip as Eric was falling asleep. Ellen nodded her head and snuggled down in bed.

"And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover.

And if that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart.

And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town"

Kate looked down at Ellen who was sleeping peacefully. Smiling Kate got up and walked across to the door, she turned off the light and glanced over her shoulder sensing Gibbs was there.

"How did you get them sleeping like that?" he asked in awe.

"I sang to them" she said half closing the door and headed back downstairs.

"But how come they never do that for me?" Gibbs cried.

"Because it is bed time and you need to b quiet to get them asleep" Kate giggled flopping down on the couch.


End file.
